


The Asset Ordeal

by Captain_Meowvel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Beta-read by writeringoodfaith, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Flirty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Flirty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Fluff, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Official Instagram Accounts, Texting, adrienagrestebrand, marinettedesigned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Meowvel/pseuds/Captain_Meowvel
Summary: totallychatnoir:Radianttotallychatnoir:Carefreetotallychatnoir:Dreamytotallychatnoir:Adrien's Assetmarinettedesigned:Please stop.In which Chat Noir discovers Marinette is a fan of his derrière. She just doesn't know it yet.(Told solely through Instagram screenshots.)5 Feb 2021: Life's been getting in the way, but know that this fic hasn't been forgotten! <3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 267
Kudos: 389





	1. Wed 27 Jan

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to The Asset Ordeal!
> 
> For those of you who might not know, there are official Instagram accounts for Marinette (marinettedesigned), Adrien (adrienagrestebrand) and a few other characters from the show - and on Adrien's Instagram story, there's a conversation between him and Mari. A friend and I noticed he didn't use ANY emojis in it, so our headcanon is that he's a closet emoji whore and that inspired this fic.
> 
> Each chapter is one in-world day and since Mari will text more people on some days than others, chapter lengths will vary. This is just a fun, easy-going side project for me; a change of pace from the more ambitious fics I'm working on. Hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> (Note: I upload the DM pictures onto Imgur, then put them onto AO3 from there. You might need to use a VPN to read this fic if your country doesn't support Imgur.)

* * *

**7:22pm**

* * *

**** ****


	2. Thu 28 Jan

* * *

**9:35pm**

* * *


	3. Fri 29 Jan

* * *

**5:47pm**

* * *

* * *

**6:01pm**

* * *


	4. Sat 30 Jan

* * *

**9:42am**

* * *

* * *

**7:32pm**

* * *


	5. Sun 31 Jan

* * *

**8:17pm**

* * *

* * *

**9:33pm**

* * *

* * *

**9:54pm**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far with this little side project! Also, I sincerely apologise for the terrible jokes and puns in this fic, especially in this chapter. I wish I could say this'll be the worst it's gonna get, but alas, I would be lying. XD


	6. Mon 1 Feb

* * *

**4:20pm**

* * *


	7. Tue 2 Feb

* * *

**8:08am**

* * *

* * *

**10:43am**

* * *

* * *

**6:45pm**

* * *

* * *

**6:59pm**

* * *

* * *

**7:13pm**

* * *

* * *

**7:13pm**

* * *

* * *

**7:13pm**

* * *

* * *

**7:14pm**

* * *

* * *

**7:14pm**

* * *

* * *

**10:07pm**

* * *


	8. Wed 3 Feb

* * *

**8:03am**

* * *

* * *

**9:28am**

* * *

* * *

**5:12pm**

* * *

* * *

**5:21pm**

* * *

* * *

**5:25pm**

* * *

* * *

**5:28pm**

* * *

* * *

**5:30pm**

* * *

* * *

**5:33pm**

* * *

* * *

**5:33pm**

* * *

* * *

**5:41pm**

* * *

* * *

**6:12pm**

* * *

* * *

**7:49pm**

* * *


	9. Thu 4 Feb

* * *

**8:12pm**

* * *

* * *

**8:45pm**

* * *

* * *

**8:51pm**

* * *

* * *

**11:57pm**

* * *


	10. Fri 5 Feb

* * *

**4:47pm**

* * *

* * *

**adrienagrestebrand  
Dated: Today, 5 February**

* * *

* * *

**9:38pm**

* * *


	11. Sat 6 Feb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while, but it's a long one and their first date. I reaaally wanted to make sure it was purrrrfect. :3

* * *

**9:00am**

* * *

* * *

**10:21am**

* * *

* * *

**10:52am**

* * *

* * *

**10:53am**

* * *

* * *

**11:00am**

* * *

* * *

**11:00am**

* * *

* * *

**11:24am**

* * *

* * *

**11:26am**

* * *

* * *

**11:30am**

* * *

* * *

**11:50am**

* * *

* * *

**12:35pm**

* * *

* * *

**12:36pm**

* * *

* * *

**12:58pm**

* * *

* * *

**6:55pm**

* * *

* * *

**7:52pm**

* * *

* * *

**10:33pm**

* * *

* * *

**11:10pm**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not - you will learn more about the date in the next chapter! :D


	12. Sun 7 Feb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the usual clawful cat puns, this chapter features bad pick up lines and I sincerely apawlogise.

* * *

**9:21am**

* * *

* * *

**9:48am**

* * *

* * *

**12:35pm**

* * *

* * *

**12:54pm**

* * *

* * *

**5:58pm**

* * *

* * *

**9:55pm**

* * *


	13. Mon 8 Feb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter! I wrote it, wasn't happy with it, scrapped it, then decided to take a step back for a little bit, hoping to come back to it a few days later with fresh eyes for the rewrite.
> 
> Buuuuut, then an old spine condition flared up from prolonged standing and lifting at my job. It's this thing called spondylolisthesis - try saying that ONE time, let alone THREE. My GP's now said I need a sedentary job that plays nicely with my back. Thanks to you-know-what, unemployment is high (I lost my travel agent job back in March for this reason, ahhhh) and everyone's job hunting. So, I had a "how am I gonna afford to pay for rent and physio and bla bla bla" crisis and of course my anxiety was just like HEY HI HELLO LET ME SOOTHE YOU WITH THE SOUND OF CONSTANT HEAD CHATTER!
> 
> Anyway, my back's still sore and I don't have a new job yet, but now I've kinda got a game plan, my anxiety's settled and I've put a tighter budget together. I can't promise quick updates since sadly, life stuff must come first, but hey, here's a chapter at least!
> 
> Also, for anyone who hasn't noticed, I've changed the total chapter count of this fic to 20! ;)
> 
> Alrighty, I've prattled on long enough. Enjoy this installment of TAO! :D

* * *

**6:16am**

* * *

* * *

**6:32am**

* * *

* * *

**6:42am**

* * *

* * *

**5:58pm**

* * *

* * *

**6:35pm**

* * *

* * *

**6:50pm**

* * *

* * *

**8:51pm**

* * *

* * *

**9:03pm**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to get in on an awesome Miraculous community, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! :D
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://captainmeowvelwrites.tumblr.com)!


End file.
